Bloodmoon
>> This character was created by Darkmoon. << >> Coding base by Kelpie << >> '''Summary' <<'' ❈ Narcisstic model ❈ NightWing-SandWing hybrid ❈ totally not another adopt ❈ Please don't steal! >> '''Appearance' <<'' Bloodmoon is a SandWing/NightWing hybrid, which you can tell fairly easily by looking at her. She has the body shape of a SandWing with a NightWing tail and coloring. Her eyes are a dazzling sapphire blue. Her main scale color is very dark pink that appears to be black, and her underscales are a raspberry pink that's a bit lighter than her main scales. Her SandWing crest goes down to her hips, and it's dark hot pink speckles with stars. Where her crest ends, sapphire blue spines that match her eyes go down her tail to the end. Her wings are the same dark hot pink as her crest, and speckled with stars. She almost always has at least one set of earring and one necklace on, with her favorites being a pair of silver hoop earrings and a string of pink-white pearls. >> '''Personality' <<'' She's very narcissistic, and likes to think that everyone admires her. She seems like an angel, between her stellar beauty and sweet, charming personality, and she knows it. Because of this, she absolutely hates it when dragons call her fake or vain. She can be very petty, stooping low below her standards to get revenge. However, she acts like an angel in public, being kind and sweet to everyone she meets. She's also full of confidence, and loves being on the runway to show off her beauty. >> '''History' <<'' She was born to a salt trader and a scroll shop owner. Canyon, a reddish brown SandWing, had been wandering through a small oasis town near the edge of the northern desert when he met Cassiopeia, a pretty NightWing with purple underscales. They ended up dating, and then getting married. Soon after, they had Bloodmoon. From the moment she hatched, she was an outgoing and confident dragonet. She was told she was pretty by many dragons in Possibility, and every compliment boosted her ego. Despite the encouragement of her parents, she didn't do the best in school, but her beauty canceled out any lack of smarts. She dropped out of school at five years old, and immediately she got signed with a jewelry company to work as a model. Since then, she's worked with them to model their jewelry, and she gets paid fairly well. She's been on the rise as a popular model since she was signed, and now, four years later, is known in every major city in Pyrrhia. >> '''Gallery' <<'' Bloodmoon.png|Bloodmoon by WildKadachi. Thank you!! Screenshot_2019-06-20-22-42-37_kindlephoto-253294939.png|Bad ref by Darkmoon 2019-06-29_15-13-58_624.jpg|Headshot by Darkmoon >> '''Trivia' <<'' -Her favorite things to model are silver necklaces and tail bands or silk scarves -Her dad ended up settling down in Possibility, but he still takes trips to trade salt, and brings fancy jewelry back for Bloodmoon -Her name is inspired by her reddish-pink scales, somewhat like a blood moon Category:Characters Category:Females Category:NightWings Category:SandWings Category:Hybrids Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Status (Celebrity) Category:Content (Darkmoon the IceWing NightWing)